The Marauders and Their OTHER Secret
by AsiansAndCats
Summary: Another story I wrote with my friend in History class. Sirius and Remus are keeping a secret, but James knows. SiriusRemus and characters acting slightly out of character. One shot


The 15 year old boy entered the room to find his slightly younger friend pulling on a canary yellow victorian style dress. "Moony, stop pulling on that! Geez!" James said to him in a slightly annoyed tone. The brunette werewolf looked up at James from his spot on the floor, "Why, Prongs? I like this dress, it looks better than the thing you're wearing." Remus said in his always calm voice. James shook his head. "Moony,  
that dress is really ugly, I thought you knew fashion better than that," James chuckled, "considering all that time you spent in the closet." He smirked and ran his fingers through his messy jet black hair. "You know that Padfoot is the one with the fashion sense! Actually, that is probably the only thing he is better at than me, even though he'd probably never admit it." Remus said with a small chuckle. Sirius walked in and crossed his arms,  
having overheard their conversation, "I could definately say that there is one more thing, at least." He stated, smiling devilishly and making Remus blush furiously and say, "Sirius Black! Don't talk about our personal life in front of Prongs!"  
At this, it looked as though James was going to die laughing at Remus's embarassment. "Moony, I already know about your relationship with Padfoot. Try to be a bit more careful, I'd hate to see what Wormtail's reaction!" He said as he got his breath back from laughing. At that moment, Peter walked in the room. "Not let Wormtail find out about what?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest, his blond hair in a mess. "Are you going to tell him, Padfoot?" James asked his best friend. "I don't know,  
Prongs," he looked down at Remus, "What do you think,  
Moony?" Sirius asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Remus blushed and hid his face in his hands. "I think we shouldn't."  
he said through his hands, and as an afterthought added, "Why am I always the one with the secret?" It annoyed Peter that they didn't want to tell him. He made an adorable pouty face and swore he wouldn't be upset or judge them. "I also have a secret." He told them. That immediatly got their attention. Sirius, who was much taller than Peter, leaned down to be eye level with him. "We'll tell you what we're hiding if you tell us what you're hiding."  
Peter pondered this and responded, "You go first." Remus looked up at him and said, "No, you go first or no deal."  
He knew how to get secrets out of people. He was also in kid of a bad mood because the full moon was going to be that night. Peter looked at his feet, trying to decide if he should go with it. He really didn't want an angry Remus on his tail, but he also knew that once he told his secret, they probably wouldn't tell him theirs. "Come on, Wormtail, spit it out or we'll have to lock you up with Snivelous all day." James said, only half joking. Peter looked at them nervously. First, at Remus, who was still sitting on the floor in front of the chest at the foot of his bed with the ugly yellow dress on his lap. Then to Sirius, who was standing next to Remus and watching Peter expectantly. Lastly, he looked at James, who was standing next to Sirius and smirking at Peter. Peter sighed,  
"Alright, but you better tell me yours." He paused nervously, not ready of the end of their friendship. They would think he was weird. He whispered as low as he could manage and said, barely audible, "I'm gay". He almost cryed at their reaction. His best friends roared with laughter for several minutes before anyone was able to actually say anything. He was very surprised when Sirius looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Moony and I are dating."  
Peter was dumbstruck. Were they making jokes? What the hell? They were making fun of him! At least that's what Peter thought. He was angry now and tryed to make himself more intimidating, but he was still only about as intimidating as an angry kitten. "I'm serious, guys! Stop making fun of me!" He was actually on the verge of tears at this point, but was doing everything he could to hide it. "What was your REAL secret?" He looked at the three of them with as much fury as he could manage. Remus suddenly stood and said, "We weren't lying or making fun of you Peter.  
Sirius and I are really dating." To emphasize that statement,  
Remus did the last thing Peter expected him to do. He kissed Sirius on the mouth. And Sirius kissed him back. Every bit of anger and hurt drained from Peter in that moment. They hadn't been making fun of him. They weren't lying. This only became more obvious as he watched two of his best friends make out right in front of him. Eventually,  
James told them to get a room and left the boys' dorm area laughing.  
As Sirius pushed Remus onto the bed and began to remove his shirt,  
Peter followed behind James. He really didn't want to see that.


End file.
